Always Know You're Loved
by erync
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, my first attempt at angst. Hermione loses Draco in the war against Voldemort and deals with the pain using alcohol and drugs, when she is about to resort to suicide, someone unexpected (well not really) saves her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A.N: This story is a major change of pace from my other one, rated PG 13 for bad stuff, yay.

Always Know your Loved.

She couldn't take it anymore. The dreams... no, the nightmares. She just kept picturing it over and over in her head, imagining his face and the way he touched her, the way she felt in his tender embrace.

But she would never feel that way again. He was gone and was never coming back. The man she loved was dead.

Hermione remembered Dracos death vividly, like it was yesterday. The blank look in his eyes as his life drained from them, how his warm skin had turned to ice in seconds.

_Flash Back_

"Draco!" she screamed in horror, the rain dripping off her brow. She ran over, saw the dagger sticking out of his side and threw herself on the ground next to him.

A war had been raging on for hours, they had been seperated by the battle, and worrying the whole time, she had just found him again, fighting off a death eater, when another came from behind and stabbed him with a knife and left him to die.

Hermione grasped his hand and said "Don't move, I'll help you find Madam Pomfrey(she to had been in the battle, working as a parametic) you'll get through this"

Draco cupped her face in his strong hands and smiled to her "It's to late for me" she began to object but he stopped her "shhh, just listen. I love you more than anyone in this world and I will love you more than anyone in the next, but when I'm gone, I want you to go on, fall in love, start a family...whatever you want to do, do it with conviction, knowing that I am watching you, and loving you, waiting until we can be again, in the next world, and I love you Hermione, nothing will change that, not life or death, Heaven or Hell." Every word he spoke was with more and more difficulty.

"No" she said shaking her head "I'll find out how to save you, I'll find Madam Pomfrey and she'll fix you, and do everything with you, start a family and own a house and it will be perfect because I'll be with you"

"Hermione...It's to late for me...that dagger... had poison on it's tip...I can feel it working...no one...no one can...can save me now. Goodbye Hermione, I'll wait for..you..you on...the other side. I love..." he never finished his last words, his eyes lost all the vibrant life they had and the Death Rattle seeped through his cold lips, and tear running down his cheek.

"I love you to" Hermione whispered, and gingerly closed his eyes with the tips of his fingers and sat there holding him for what seemed like hours, while the cold and heartless battle continued around them.

_End Flash Back_

It was now a year since his death, and she was just a shell of her former self, always thinking of him, dreaming of him. She had begun to use alcohol and drugs to ease the pain of her great loss. There were hallucinations of him still alive and she knew that she was slowly losing her mind.

One night in the pouring rain, she stood on a bridge getting ready to end her suffering, when a car stopped and someone got out and came around the barrier where she was standing, poused to jump and said "Suicide won't bring him back"

She turned and was looking into the face of Ron Weasley, she quickly tried to hide the rum in her hand but he was to quick for her. He grabbed the bottle out of her hand and said "What happened to you Hermione?" his eyes were full of concern as they looked into hers.

He motioned towards his car and said "get in, we have to talk"

"Why do you have a car?" she asked when she got in.

"Get's you from point A to point B and it's less trouble for the Ministry... How are you doing for yourself?"

When they got to his apartement, Hermione poured her heart out to the man she hadn't seen since her 7th year at Hogwarts... the fact that she had been living on the streets for two weeks, the drugs, the alcohol and everything, he just listened and when she finished, he sighed deeply and said "Well, your going to have to live with me for a while"

She looked at him "your taking me in, but why?" They hadn't been in contact for years and to just take her in, no questions asked, knowing what she'd become.

He looked at her in surprise "because, I love you Hermione"

That simple sentence changed her life, someone loved and cared for her, someone who loved her enough to give her a home, a new chance at life.

After that night, Hermione and Ron became very close and that closeness turned to love and they made a new life together, with all her friends in it, Harry, Ginny and everyone else. Rons family welcomed her with open arms and this fueled her path to recovery.

They started a family together and Hermione felt the pain lessen and even though she could never love Ron the way she loved Draco Malfoy, she still loved him and was very happy in her new life. She now taught people about loss and the affects of it and the one thing she always tells the people she sees is....

"Always know your loved"

A.N: well what do you think, it's a big change from what I usually write, so if you like this style of writing, then review and tell me!


End file.
